The Shadow of War
by AKAAKAAKA
Summary: after the second bloody valentine war peace resumed however two months later a new battle is beginning what will our Heroes do. AsuCaga Maybe other pairing but too lazy to type them down.
1. Nations

Disclaimer: um…I don't own GS or GDS so don't sue me ….im horribly poor as in living in squatter poor….oh and the name Yuktobania came from Ace combat 4 so are the companies satisfied yet? 

NOTE: um there are only a few charas and 2 Country names which I own……no flames oh yes dont worry i am an AsuCaga fan.

This Story is set a few months after the 2nd Bloody Valentine war and the war is on a much smaller scale the following countries that are involved in the conflict is the GAAU, PLANTS and The Federal Union of Yuktobania

The Info of Each Nation is as follow:

a.)GAAU - The Great Asia Africa Union is a nation composed of Central, West, North, East Asia and The Northern part of Africa. During the end of the 2nd war. The Republic of East Asia and The African Union was broken up and a newly revived Blue Cosmos used it as a chance to regain power. Using China as a foothold their influence rapidly grew and fired a Nuclear missile to one of the PLANTS Agricultural Areas (much like Junius Seven) and so introduced the 3rd Bloody Valentine War. Unfortunately for them they do not have the support of The Eurasian and other Unions help which were still recovering from the previous battle yet their military strength are at par with ZAFT . Unlike the Earth Alliance Strike Daggers the GAAU has created grunt units called the 4WDCSXY- Gamma.

b.)PLANT – must I even explain this one everyone knows this already..

c.)The Federal Union of Yuktobania- after the 2nd war. The Equitorial Union was dissolved and out came a more unified yet neutral nation under the leader Derco Maleme. Yuktobania is composed of The southern part of China, Taiwan, India, And the South East Asian Nations. Yuktobania's capital is Camira Yukto de la baye-baye which is currently located in the Spratly Islands (now called Makabayan Isles.) its involvance in the war will appear in later later chapters.


	2. Characters

Disclaimer: um…I don't own GS or GDS so don't sue me ….im horribly poor as in living in squatter poor….

NOTE: um there are only a few charas and 2 Country names which I own……no flames

The Characters;

GAAU:

a.) Yong Li Wei- Male Natural Age: 28 Nationality: Chinese

He is the President of Blue Cosmos he idolizes the View of Murata Azrael and Has a more anti Coordinator View he is preparing a weapon Called "Cleansing".

b.) Niou Shuei- Female Natural Age: 16 Nationality: Chinese

Pilot of the BCB-465 "Excalibur" she is very loyal to her country yet does not share the view of President Yong her combat skills are excellent and is the leader of the "Plague Division".

c.) Saga Yin - Male Natural Age: 15 Nationality: Chinese-Korean

One of the members of the plague division. He is the pilot of the GAY-129 "Deserium" he lost his parents during the first war as he grew up he has developed extreme hatred to the Coordinators. he develops feelings for Mely.

d.) Jack Amin - Male Natural Age: 17 Nationality: African

One of the members of the plague division. He is the pilot of the STD-4Y3 "AYDS" he has a deep hatred against the Coordinators and acts as a father figure to Saga Yin he will follow orders without question and will not hesitate to kill.

e.) Langa Do Misir - Male natural Age: 16 Nationality: Spanish-Mongolian

One of the members of the plague division. He is the pilot of the 4377-666-PIO "Satan' he has a serious personality and never shows emotion. However he is Clumsy and usually takes his pace killing an opponent enjoying the screams.

ZAFT:

a.) Richard Jordan - Male Coordinator Age:16

A boy who hates Naturals and pilots ZAFT latest weapon. The "Salvation" he usually criticizes and blames all the problems on natural yet he develops feeling for a certain person.

b.) Shayu Minga - Female Coordinatior Age: 29

Captain of the ZAFT ship Baseas. An expert Tactician whose skills are at par with Safiria she has a serious personality and is usually teased by the crew to loosen up a bit.

c.) Richel to Mindata- male Coordinator Age:17

Pilot of the Gundam "Chimera" he fights in the war only to make his father proud since his father is a well respected captain of the Army. He has a cocky attitude and is usually hated.

Federal Union of Yuktobania:

Derco Maleme - Male Natural Age: 14 Nationality: Filipino

President of Yuktobania he is a great supporter of Cagalli Yula Atha's Idea and borrows the law and ideas of ORB he despite constant pressuring from the GAAU has stood his ground on Yuktobania to remain Neutral.

Safiria Poscamis - Female Natural Age: 13 Nationality: Filipino Chinese

Captain of the Ship "Ganga". She is a Genius tactician and a very easygoing person. Shayu considers her as her rival.

Mely Ta Mallafi- Female Natural Age: 16 Nationality: Filipino-Chinese-Japanese

Pilot of the Solar Powered Mobile Suit "Sunshine" she is carefree and cheery and remains optimistic always seen smiling even in battle.

Taegis Para Marebo Ga Danda - Female Natural Age: 17 Nationality: Filipino

Pilot of the Hydro Powered mobile Suit "Sirena". She is a Deeply Religious person and Fiercely Loyal to Her country her devotion to religion is evident to the symbol of crosses in her suit since Members of the Yuktobanian Army can create their own suit if they wish.

Tata pasacama- Female Natural Age: 12 Nationality: Filipino

Captain of the Ship "Amora". She is assigned to help Safiria in battle she is kind sweet yet Selfish when it comes to things. She as well is a gifted Tactician

Pagana Tomaria- Female natural Age:15

Pilot of the Experimental Mobile Suit "Bathala Sun". She enlisted in the military for an unknown reason she may seem cold yet she is actually shy but get to know her and shell be very talkative in private.

Sammy Satorna Female??? Age??

Pilot of the Nuclear powered Mobile suit "Chameleon". She joined the war for her own reasons she is usually seen with Pagana, Taegis and Mely and has a sister like bond.


	3. The Request

Note: remember I don't own Gs or GSD well enjoy the first chap I hope shes in chara

Cagalli was exhausted. Her meetings with the GAAU always left her tired or annoyed. Today

subject was always the same

_"join our side and together we shall destroy our enemy" _they exclaim.

_"Dont they know what my answer will even be? _"She thought as she leaned back her chair staring at the top.

_"Haven't they learned their lesson from the previous wars?"_

she thought of the sacrifices she had to make during the war.

_"have our actions do nothing to knock sense into people? _"She thought as she recalled memories of the last war..the Requiem...Phantom pain...her marriage to that jerk Yuna Roma Seiran...and athrun...

_"Athrun"_

She thought with a regretful sigh. How she missed him yet her obligations to her country comes first. She slowly closed her eyes wishing to dream of him when she sleeps.

"Beep!...Beep!...Ohhhh!...Ahhh!...Beep..Yeahhhh...Beep!"

She woke up and lost her balance with the chair.

"Ouch..."

She slowly stood up and got the phone.

"Hello?" she said in a tired voice

"Hello is this Cagalli Yula Atha of Orb speaking" came a boyish voice from the line.

"Yes it's me...who are you and how did you know the number of this phone...and what kind of was ringtone was that?"

"My name is Derco Melame...President of the Federal Union of Yuktobania I am here to make a plea.."

"I've heard of you. you're the youngest president in the history of the WORLD!!"she exclaimed fully energized. "What can i do for you?"

"As you know Yuktobania has been accepting refugees from the GAAU Territory and we never drive any back...however...we lack food...in some areas you see even though we can support our population the refugees coming are in droves so in exchange our supplies for them are slowly vanishing. So is it okay if you can give the refugees food and water...im already bringing enough shame to tell you this..."

"Well..."

"Please..."in the most innocent voice he can muster.

Cagalli chuckled she certainly did not expect that "Okay..you deserve it anyway"

"Danda!Arigato Gozaimasu! soredewa we accept your offer..please send the ships to Shenzhen!!!"

"I'll send ships first day in the morning..Okay?"

"Thank you very much. Bye!!"

She could have swore before he hanged up she heard a sound in the background a girl saying "Kuya!! Mom said to get your ass to the table right now for Dinner!!"

_"That boy..."_she chuckled.

She dialed her secretary. She smiled she's going to make a small surprise...


	4. Attack on South China Sea

Disclaimer: i don't own GSD or Gs im just expressing things

Note: Comments are very much welcomed..oh and i know my narrarating isn't good. First timer...

Cagalli went out of the cabin. They will arrive in Shenzhen in an hour. How the Wind felt good around her the sea breeze going against her making her hair follow.  
As she looked at the back she saw the three Orb Battleships carrying the supplies."Good all of them are present.  
As she looked at the sky something caught her eye. It was a small dark spot that seemed to be getting...bigger..and bigger...the a shocking realization came to her brain. "A Gundam!"

"Everyone engage Level 1 Battle System!!"

However it was too late in front of Cagalli's eyes was the darkest mobile suit she has ever seen . It raised its gun preparing to fire Luckily, one of the battleships distracted it by firing missles at the side. Yet the Mobile suit was extremely fast and a series of missles were fired to the ships.

"Evade!!"

As the ships steered. The missles sunk to the sea and created a shock which made the Ships lose balance.  
Everyone in the crew fell from their stations.

" Ughhhhh " Cagalli almost fell from the ship.

" PRINCESS!! " the speaker boomed.

The minute Cagalli regained her balance she stared in horror.

" Oh no..."

The Dark Mobile Suit was gathering energy and fired it to the ship.

The next thing they knew. They were blinded by bright light. As the light faded the captain of the other two ships watched in horror the ship Cagalli had sunk… and the gundam was nowhere to be seen.

" Sailor!" The Captain of one of the ships shouted "Tell the other men to use the evacuation boats and see if you can find any survivors especially the princess!"

When the boats reached the place where the ship sank. They were shocked; all they saw were dead bodies and scraps. Quickly they grabbed the bodies into the boats hoping if the princess was alive. If not at least a funeral; as they took body count their worst dreams were realized. The princess was not there. The only thing they can think of is that the princess has rested at the bottom of the sea her body forever lost………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well what do you think … hope I did a good job…I modified my story since my original one (in my notebook) was a bit longer and happier don't worry.. my ending still the same . She gets raped by Ellen De Generes (joke) don't let her sue me.. 


	5. Hanganda

Disclaimer: never owned gundam seed never will

Cagalli:and dont even think of suing him. He can hide

Aka:Err Right anyway carry on

(ORB)

Kira woke up earlier than usual, today looked like any other normal day, Bright,Sunny with a cool breeze. But to Kira something was different something unusual and strange."Must be my head" he first thought but that feeling was still bugging him and strangely as well, leading him to the T.V. and switching it on. What was shown at the screen shocked Kira. It showed the reporter reporting that a battle had started just two hours ago in the South China Sea but what really shocked him was the caption at the top of the screen"_The Princess of ORB dead!?"._

Kira felt his face turn pale.No Cagalli..couldn't be dead.

"Kira?"

Kira turned his head from the direction of the voice, It was Lacus she just woke up he can tell since she was still rubbing her eyes.

"L-Lacus"he stuttered "look at this..." pointing straight at the T.V

Lacus was shocked with the caption and it didn't help matters with the reporter describing the battle.

"_Oh my..._" she whispered silently

(Federal Union of Yuktobania ,Miscala Region, Solilbersity City)

Mely Ta Mallafi was in the Carcosa Presidential HQ. Avoiding the People, Natural and Coordinator alike,made her way to the Persesca Room.

"_I wonder what he wants me to do today"_she thought.As she entered the room she saw the president staring at the T.V.

"_um...sir?"_

The president turned his head

"Ah! Mely there you are!"he said in a cheerful voice "look at this"

Mely turned her head at what Derco was pointing, It was the T.V Screen and on the screen were people running around, screaming . On top of it was the headlines_"Princess of ORB Dead?"_

_"_The World must be sad right now..."she said in a low voice.

Derco shook his head_"_NOPE..Fortunately this piece of news is only known in The GAAU, The Union of ORB, ZAFT and our country. Other than that the whole world has no idea."

"Oh...well then what's the reason for calling me here?"Mely asked confused of the point the president was going.

Derco grinned "Oh im asking you a very special favor".

Yay...another short chapter...might take me awhile if im gonna compete with the rest anyway can you guys give me any ideas or pointers and tips.

DYA


	6. Decision

Neo Junius Seven

In the past two months people were amazed at how an area destroyed by a nuclear missile and thought could never be rebuilt was…rebuilt. Neo Junius was much like the old one. It had the look and feel of the old Junius Seven. Of course the only thing different was an increased security network. It is here that Athrun Zala decided to live especially since his mother died here. Ever since the war ended, Athrun felt his life followed the same routine: Wake up in the morning by Lumanaria Hawke(they're roomies) Go to PlANTS and help Yzak and the others on the war, grocery shop, then go back home, have dinner and go to sleep. However today was different as Athrun waited for what Yzak was going to tell him.

(Flashback)

Athrun was just finished from helping Yzak and Dearka with their war plans. Apparently the GAAU was winning, almost all ZAFT reinforcements from space were destroyed before they could enter the atmosphere and territories of ZAFT in earth were quickly being taken by the GAAU.

Athrun sighed, He was worried that the war might affect other countries both neutral and former EAF. Yzak knew this well thus making ZAFT carry the burden of the war. As Athrun locked the door, He had a sudden urge to watch the news. Turning the T.V. on the first thing he saw shocked him…

Shocked was an understatement.

The Headline saying that the ORB princess was dead or missing horrified him. No matter how many days passed, Athrun still loved Cagalli, there were even times he hoped she would call him or at least visit him. So to see a headline of the person he loved could be dead.

This almost gave him a Heart attack. Athrun continued watching hoping that this headline was just a terrible prank or a misinformation or it could have been a girl that looked like Cagalli. However in the middle of the news, the phone rang. Athrun quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was Yzak.

"Athrun…."he said in a shaky voice"did you watch the news?"

"Yeah…"

"Im sorry to hear…However I need to ask you a favor which you won't like but im hoping you'll say yes"

(END)

Right now Athrun was waiting for Yzak request, still looking at the T.V.

"Athrun...i need you to re-enlist in ZAFT."

"WHAT!?"

"Look Athrun if we want to end this war we need you to be a part of it. The GAAU are strong for Naturals. And you have survived two wars; Dearka's is already leaving tomorrow. Please Athrun, do it."

Athrun was confused, On one side he can help end the war if he joined, But on the other he was tired and really he had enough of fighting.

There was a very long silence.

"Look Athrun" Yzak said frustrated" I don't want go this low but...reports said that the ship the representative was boarding was attacked by a black MS owned by The GAAU."

Well of course, after this only one thing came on his mind. "Pack my Bags first thing in the morning."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Federal Union of Yuktobania ,Miscala Region, Solilbersity City)

"_It will rain tonight"_ Thought a 5"6 girl with black hair girl and brown eyes, her name? Taegis Para Marebo Ga Danda or Taegis for short _"I better hurry home". _She usually wasn't late, but today however, was something important. She could still remember what happened. Just when she was about to get out of the HQ her phone rang. It was Mely and her voice gave her the feeling that it was really important.

"_Come to the Cercasca base. NOWW!"_ she said.

Well at least it wasn't a waste. IT was important. How she squealed with the other members with what she saw.

"I can't wait to tell him 'bout this" she thought happily.

She stopped. She came face to face with a 16th century Spanish House. Her home to be precise, As she opened the door. She heard someone playing the Piano.

"The Minute Waltz by Chopin" she thought.

As she entered the living room she greeted him.

"Minute Waltz..right?" she questioned.

The boy looked up from his Piano and smiled seeing as it was only Taegis.

"Yeah you're right!." He smiled while ruffling his green hair. "You're late today"

"I know" she apologized "But something cool and important came up"

His eyes widened "REALLY!?, What happened!?"

"I'll tell you all about it, later." She smiled "right after lunch."

"All right"

The boy sat down continuing playing his piano. Taegis went to the Kitchen preparing the food as she closed her eyes and felt the music of the piano all the while thinking one thing.

"_Please remember the reason I joined the army, To recover your memories, Nicol……"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Y_ay for me a 3 page chapter…(better than my short ones) please people give me advice. Or tips on how to work up on writing a better story.

Oh yes um I really didn't describe how Melly Ta Mallafi looked like. So ill describe her

Melly Ta Mallafi- 5'5, Blue Hair and Green Eyes……. And an A cup…….

Oh well see you next time!.


	7. Problems

(GAAU, Da Tian City 40 Km South of Beijing)

The waves crashed against the rocks and the sound of Heavy machinery can be heard here in Da Tian City. This City had a major importance to the GAAU. Not only because it was the Capital City. But also the place where the Blue Cosmos made their plans as well as their HQ can be heard. The Headquarters was a heavily fortified place equipped with all the latest technology, From Anti-Air Missiles to Jamming Frequencies. Of course the inside was no different. Guards were posted on every corner, as people walked to different areas. However in the Escards Room a Captain with Black Hair and Strawberry colored eyes and a height of 5"8 was Angry.

Scratch that. She was ready to kill someone would be a better way to describe it.

"Of all the stupid things he did..." she muttered "This tops all of them."

And speak of the devil the minute she finished that sentence. The door opened showing a boy at 6" feet with black hair and Grey eyes.

"Niou!" He said in a victorious tone "I cleaned up more of those wretched Co--"

He stopped the minute he looked at her face. He felt hell coming

"Saga...Today how many ships did you destroy?" she said in a venomous tone.

"Um...I think two, why?"

"LOOK at this!" She pointed at the T.V. screen showing the sailors running around asking for help "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"I killed Coordinators." he said in a smug tone. Well not so smug anymore the minute he heard on her following sentence.

"YOU KILLED THE PRINCESS OF ORB!"

"Crap..." he thought as he felt his face turn pale. He thought those ships were ZAFT ships. And to kill an important person, especially someone that is a representative of ORB, would do no justice to the GAAU.

"What am I going to say to President Yong now!?" she shouted as she slammed her fists on the table. "Oh Mr. President please forgive my fellow soldier for killing the princess of ORB, it was an accident and surely the world would forgive us!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Niou don't blame everything on the boy" interrupted a voice coming from the back.

Niou turned her head to see a dark skinned man that was at least 6"7 and black Hair as well as black eyes. She sighed "Well what can i do Jack, He killed the Princess of Orb Its not like President Yong will give him an award of honor for that"

He nodded "True but think of this, why is the princess of ORB near our territorial waters. And our only enemy is ZAFT surely any soldier would have thought it was ZAFT."

Niou agreed, what was the princess doing anyway? She rubbed her forehead "True, But what are we going to do anyway.."

Jack patted Niou's back "Don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright, right Saga?".

Saga just looked down on the floor "If you say so." He said in a weak voice.

Yay Another short chappie..im sorry everyone but today is the founders day so im going to make tomorrow's chappie much longer….please bare with my inexperience…..


	8. Evening

(Kira and Lacus's Home)

It was evening. A house which was supposed to be full of Life was so silent and gloomy. It was not usually like this, but Cagalli's death was too shocking for Kira and Lacus. A time when they were supposed to be eating already was replaced by cries of sorrow, especially from Kira.

However amidst the sobs of Kira and Lacus. The phone rang

Kira quickly wiped his tears and grabbed the phone all the while trying to sound strong.

"Hello..."

"Kira..we have urgent news...it's about your sister" said a Male baritone voice coming from the other side of the phone.

"What about her?"

"The one who attacked her was a GAAU soldier"

"So?"

"...and we have reason to believe they may have taken her"

Kira's eyes widened...her sister...isn't dead. Hope spread from his body as he suddenly attacked the caller wih a barrage of questions.

"so?"What now""whycan'twegetheralready?" to name a few.

"We can do those..but don't you think if we did that already, we'd attract an unwanted audience(The World) we're going to have to do an extremely risky job" his voice trailed of...

"What? please I'll do anything i can to help, just tell me what to do" he said in a tone of desperation...Well if you wanted to save someone dear from you wouldn't you be desperate.

" we're going to have to go undercover...as in go to the heart of the GAAU"

"You don't mean--"

"yes..we'll have to attack Da Tian City. We're also going to make it look like the MS you'll get isn't part of ORB"

"But—" Kira was getting doubts about this….

"Reading his thoughts the man quickly replied "If you want to get your sister ….this is the only way..i've already assembled the Archangel and it's original crewmembers, I'm just waiting for your answer"

"_..fine…"_

"Good, Then come tomorrow at Onogoro Port at 3:00 a.m" the man boomed.

"Who is this?" Kira questioned. But….

The phone line went dead…..

Lacus looked at Kira "Kira… who was that" she questioned while wiping the tears in her eyes. Kira sighed and looked at Lacus afraid of how to convey what he was going to say to her. He had mixed feelings right now.

"Lacus ….first news…Cagalli might not be dead"

Kira saw Lacus' face suddenly filled with hope.

"Really ! How about the other news?"

"…..I'm going to war…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

( Federal Union of Yuktobania, Solibertsity City)

Pagana couldn't sleep that night. She was much too excited about what happened.

"Better go to the bathroom and wash my face…maybe that'll get me to sleep…" she thought.

Quietly she walked to the bathroom, even though no one lived with her. As she turned on the faucet she looked herself at the mirror, her green hair was hanging by the shoulders and her lemon colored eyes were squinting especially because of the eye mucus developing (you know those yellow thingies near your eyes) and being at 5'6 made her a bit taller than Melly. Quietly she rinsed her face against the cool water of the faucet.

"Still tomorrow…but but..AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she squealed. "wish it was tonight though."

She crept her way into bed.

" _I just can't wait"_ she thought happily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&[

yay another short chappie folks don't worry though ill make the next next one bigger and finish it in a week or so……..Btw thank you ppl for the reviews. I know im not the most talented person here but I'm doing my besty to convey my imagination through words. So thank youcries for you sniff…sniff…support. Oh yes about this chappie I know the plot here is stupid but it was the only thing I could think off. I can't make Kira to OOC so bear with me….Arigato…..Danda..


	9. Baseas

(ZAFT, Port of Neo Junius, 4:00 A.M)

Athrun walked straight to the terminal. Earlier as he was packing his bags Lunamaria pleaded Athrun not to get involved, saying that it was too risky and it'll make Meryin's death all for naught. However after a while Lunamaria gave up.

Just when Athrun was about to leave she tapped his back and came with a new plea. _"Let me come with you."_She said. Despite Athrun's protest saying that he doesn't want her to get hurt, she continued but conceded defeat when he told her that her sister might not want her to die. After a short silence she told him to take good care of himself and that she'll take good care of the house.

Now, he's only waiting for Dearka who Yzak said, would meet him.

"Yzak said he'll be arriving shortly..." Athrun thought however he felt someone flick his head and looking back saw Dearka.

"So you ready?" he grinned, he never changed, sure he got taller but his maturity level was still the same.

"Yeah..but where's the ship?" Athrun questioned seeing no ship in sight.

"It's comi—" his voice was interrupted when a huge sound was coming in. "Oh! It's here already!" he shouted.

Athrun's eyes widened, what he saw in front of him was not a ship. It was a moving fortress, it was bigger than any of the ships he rode and its Golem colored Armor gave it a look of the Desert, Cannons and guns were twirling around in case of an enemy attack, heck Athrun wondered how anyone or anything can actually destroy something like that.

As the ship stopped in front of him, the door opened revealing a woman who seemed at an age of twenty-nine at least 5'9 her Black hair flowing down going past her shoulders and her chocolate colored eyes showing no signs of emotion except politeness.

"Good Day Gentlemen, I am Shayu Minga Captain of the ship "Baseas"." She said in a stern voice as she saluted.

Athrun and Dearka saluted as well.

"I assume you are ready?' she questioned.

They nodded and all three of them went inside of the ship. As it launched itself going to its destination: _Earth_.

(Inside the Baseas)

Athrun was surprised by the walls of the Baseas, it's look and feel was just like the Minerva's.

As if reading his mind Shayu answered his question "This ship was modeled after the Minerva and was supposed to be deployed two months but wasn't completed."

Shayu signaled both Athrun and Dearka to a room, revealing a white room with 4 bunkers on both sides with two people, one sitting down and another who stood up and saluted them.

Athrun studied him, He was at least 6'1 and had his black hair given a buzz cut that looked good on him and he had red fiery eyes which can intimidate a person into submission. But there was something else, something else that bothered him..that made his heart thump…thump and thump.

"I'm Richard Jordan" he said with a smile "You must be the legendary Athrun Zala."

Athrun wondered there was something about this boy, something he didn't like.

Richard continued 'It's good to see you're going to help us destroy those blasted Naturals!"

_Natural Hater……._

This wasn't new to Athrun; he met tons of this in ZAFT. But know he was worried about the Naturals who'll have to fight that man. No mercy. No wonder Athrun didn't like this kid.

"Uh..me.too…" He shook his hand.

Richard scolded the person who was lying down "Hey Richel show some respect why don't you."

"All right..all right" said the boy who was at least 6'4 and had a tanned complexion and brown hair as well as Sapphire eyes. If it wasn't for the Hair, that kid can pass off as Dearka's twin in personality.

" Don't see why you're so worked up on the—Hey Dearka!"

Dearka looked at him confused.

"Don't you remember me, Richel to Mindata?, we were classmates before!"

Dearka's eyes widened "Hey Richel, Man been a long time! How was the….blah…blah'

As the two chattered away reminiscing about old times. Athrun turned his head on Shayu "Captain when will we arrive on Earth?" he questioned

"Two Hours…I suggest you better get ready..later I'll show your Mobile Suits." She responded as turned around and headed for the bridge.

………………………………………………………………………………………………$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Yes Finally done! Due to No class today so I can work on this…still I wonder what I should do….Well on with the next chappie….BTW thank you for your reviews….I especially like the encouragement ill make each Chapter longer and longer so I can shorten the chapter numbers thus making me not reach up to 80 chapter's. & well salamat sa inyo tanan!


	10. Revelations

Disclaimer: never owned Gundam SEED never will.

……………………$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

(United Emirates of ORB, Onogoro Harbor, 4:00 A.M.)

Kira felt the cool breeze of the wind going against his face and look around seeing his friends there, all of them sleepy but determined to find (save) Cagalli. They all looked the same. There was Miriallia Haww and Kojiro Murdoch. There were also several new ones that he was introduced to earlier. One of them was Karcesa Namama, A girl with almond colored eyes and raspberry colored hair who is in charge of mechanics. Nanta Barabas de Judas, A bald headed man who wears dark sunglasses even though it's so damn dark, He's in charge of medics. Ohkama Baresca, A cross-dresser who prefers to be called 'Yuriko' he is the chef (cook?) of the Archangel. And many others, As well as Lacus who persisted on coming with him, no matter how dangerous it was.

"HEY KIRA!" a voice said at the back of him.

Kira turned around and saw..Shinn? Okay now he was confused, Kira knew Shinn hated Cagalli which was very obvious, due to past encounters…

As if Shin was reading his mind, he quickly responded "Look I was…confused back then…and besides I want to do my part in saving her as well."

Kira smiled gratefully, at least he changed.

After a while, they heard a huge noise coming. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the sound to see the ArchAngel. It was the same ArchAngel they knew before, never changed , if you avoid the fact it had it paint redone...why? Nobody knows...but as the Archangel was coming to a stop, the door opened revealing Capt.Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga Resting his arms on her shoulder with his hips at the side. Both of them looked the same. If you also avoid the fact that the Captain has a ring on her finger.

"Good Morning Everyone" the Captain said in a cheerful voice"been a long time hasn't it?"

With that statement everyone smiled and started chattering as they walked into the Archangel to begin their journey to save Cagalli.

Inside the Archangel The Capt. "said in a stern voice "Kira,Shinn, follow me. The rest go to your quarters."

"Roger"

As Kira and Shinn followed Miss Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga, the others had a shocking realization dawned upon them..

"Where are the quarters?"

(In the Hangar of the Archangel)

Kira and Shinn stood in awe as they stared at the gigantic figures in front of them.

There Mobile Suits to be precise.

"These are your MS" Murrue said "Kira this is yours"pointing to an MS that looked a lot like the Strike Freedom except, at the back of it were two huge cannons latched to it.

"This is the Morgenroete MRZ-VA34 "Cannon Freedom" It's is much like the strike except with the installment of the latest technology. One of them being the most visible are the 2 guns, Cannons to be precise. Those are the Vulture Class Anti-Ship Cannons, with Homing Capabilities aimed for a direct kill. Now the other featur--"

Murrue voice was cut off by Mu's deep voice.

"Are more delicate sensors for finding the enemy at least 8 Km before them, Internet connection, Easier maneuvering and longer fuel."

Kira just stared at Mu dumbfounded "Internet connection??"

Mu just ignored him and pointed to another Mobile Suit. It was the Impulse well,_sorta,_ It had a new paint job with Camouflage colors and on it were two lasers placed on each side of the shoulder.

"That is the Morgenroete special XZR -325 "Direct Impulse" It works like your Impulse, Shinn but just tweaked it a bit to increase it's maximum abilities according to your strength."

Shinn just stared at the Impulse thinking of the name of the MS_ "Direct Impulse..."_

Honestly, Shinn thought it was the worst name given.

Mu patted the back of the two." you guys should unpack, go to your rooms and get some rest. We have a lot to do later."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the two chorused in Unison as they turned and left the hangar.

Mu stared at Murrue and grinned "Now..let's get back where we left off…..Mrs. Murrue R. Flaga"

Murrue grinned.

(Da Tian City, Presidential room)

It was early dawn; a man was sitting in on his chair with a phone in his ears.

President Yong Li Wei was discussing the war plans being made in Africa and in the middle of his conversation, he grinned.

As he put down the phone he picked it up again and dialed another number.

"Yes…Capt. Niou……yes……we have decided with the plans…..yes….good bye'

He smirked, it was time for **THAT** nation to take sides……

Yay Done with another chappie..honestly when i was typing this, I had one thing...make that 6 things in my mind 1.)Why the heck are all the good guys mostly Coordinators Cagalli,Athrun,Lacus,Kira,Shinn,Dearka are coordinators and there's not one stinking natural that can pilot an MS and not die for it i mean sure Mu piloted the strike but you later find out he's a coordinator. Miriallia is a Natural but she doesn't pilot a mobile suit and the good guys that are natural and pilot MS are grunt units that usually get killed off, so i make heroines that ARE naturals and can prove there mettle

2.) i needed to think of the names of the MS Kira, Athrun ,Dearka, and Shinn will get.

3.) is that...wait..nvm its a secret...

4.)Plot Twist..i just love them...

5.)School...sigh periodcal test are fast approaching...

6.)What you people will thnk of this...chappie


	11. Meanwhile

( San shi yi cha City , Southern China) (Now known as Special Economic China under Yuktobanian Authority)

It was a fine morning, the sun was shining the birds were chirping and the sky was blue. David Yang (A/N: Im sorry if the name sounds so tacky and used up but it sounds so nice.) was stretching his well defined arms and twisting his hard chest, he was good looking with his 6'5 frame and good looks that many told him he should be a model. He was quietly enjoying the peaceful atmosphere when he heard a rustle from behind him.

_rustle...rustle...rustle_

Looking back he saw something jump from a bush and knock him down...correction it was a _her._

"Xia get off me!" he shouted with a hint of annoyance.

Xia de Pali was his childhood friend and was the first person who talked to him when he arrived to this city from Da Tian. She was a small girl 5 in height and quite slim. Her name may sound chinese but her skin and face tells otherwise. She came from the City of Manila and her family settled her a year before he did. These two shared a strong bond of trust and knew each others secrets. Well except the secret that he loved her. she was preety and hyperactive in a way. but if you ignore that and learn her more, she is a girl that keeps promises and very faithful in the promises she makes.There were more things that atrracted him to her but if he counted them all it would take hours.

Xia stood up and brushed the dust and dirt away from her skirt. She eyed David playfully and waved her arms which had a meaning saying "im bored let's do something together!".

David got the message and just stared at her with it's own cryptic meaning "i have no idea what to do. you go ahead first."

Xia also understood this because she started grebbing his arm and made way to the river.

"let's take a swim! its good to bathe when cold!" she said with a melodic ring..

"I didnt bring a change of clothes"he tried to reason out. Its not like he was afraid of water, it's just that at these early morning he would rather lie down in the grass and humm a tune to himself.

"So?"

"my mom will get mad at me"

"So?"

David used up every excuse he can think of. But she always answered the same thing.

"So?"

Frustrated David finally gave up.

"okay okay we swim"

"YAAY!Splash" Xia was like a 5 year old toddler that just ate 50 pounds of sugar. (A/N: i drank a bottle of beer when i was three.)

David took of his shirt showing his built body that made Xia blush a bit. for her this was normal but at school when he does this was it just her or was the water gaining level and it wasn't the usual water..it was all...slimy. (she later found out that it came from the girls in the back who were drooling non-stop).

As he jumped he tried to do one of those olympic diver pose he keeps seeing on T.V...which he utterly failed as he hit the water's surface...hard.

Xia giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"nothing,nothing" she hummed.

Then suddenly Xia splashed him with water.

This followed to be a Water fight and they kept this for hours.

After what like to be an hour. they both stopped and went back on land changing their clothes.

What followed was preety much the same thing. Go into town,eat at a restaurant,go to an arcade,wander around and go home. But as they left back for his house David noticed that Xia was unusually quiet. At this time she would be talking like she just drank 50 cans of Red Bull so this was strang for him. Maybe..something happened...maybe...

"Hey" Xia spoke in a serious tone breaking his thoughts."I just read the news..about the war.."

Okay now David was worried. Xia never ever ever talks about politics, for her, it's a world where violence is usually born and men are shown in their darkest nature so this was quite a shock to him.

"What about it?" he said in a worried tone.

"GAAU forces are taking the cities of Southern China claiming that it was theirs and that the Yuktobanian Government took it illegaly and to avoid a fight the government allowed it..."

"So? nothing wrong with that the government will reclaim the cities sooner or later.." he said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"there are also rumors thatThe GAAU also said that non-natives from the mainland will be taken from their homes to give space for more GAAU citizens."

David was dumbstruck, they might do something like that? he wondered what would happen if they take this city as well.

Xia suddenly started tearing up."People say this might be the next city they'll take...Im afraid...what would happen...i dont want to leave...this place..."

Now David must have left his brain in the river or something like that for the next thing he knew he was hugging her. His arms around her waist and his head smelling the scent of her hair. Yup he must left it back in the river.

After what seemed to be an eternity. Xia whispered to him.

"It's late ..i should go."As she loosened from his embrace she ran with her face all red. David confused decided he should go home as well. He'll talk to her in the morning..

The next morning

David ran to Xia's house to see her maybe she'll be better he thought but as he came in view of the house he stopped. The house was a mess. Papers were all over the place,curtains were blowing,some windows were cracked and the door was open as he went inside of the house he saw everything was sacked. As he looked down he saw a letter with his name on it. It was from Xia.

_David,_

_The GAAU has taken us somewhere down south. We'll be okay i promise you that._

_Do me a favor and date with Hei-ni. Forget me._

_,Xia_

_oh and one more thing_

_Wo Ai Ni._

He felt tears from his eyes weaken and as he fell to the floor.

_The GAAU has declared that the following cities are rightfully theirs and demands they must be handed over:_

_Xeiyo city,Berc A Loi city, Shenzhen city, Xia men, Yerian, Tolba and, San shi yi cha city. _

_Due to the military strength of the GAAU and the wish for the Yuktobanian government to find peace they allowed the cities to be taken and wished to keep the city of Hong Kong._

_They agreed._

Ah finally….sorry everyone I just wanted to show whats happening in different areas of the world…that or I wanted it as an excuse to make a romance thingie don't worry Ill continue . School just keeping me busy. Thank you for reviews everyone.


	12. Dogfight

"When the sun rises blood is spilled"

Dogfights…A word used to describe battles that are largely settled by air units. In a brilliant display of armory and skill, here we witness an amazing yet nevertheless bloody fight. As the GAAU, The Archangel, and the ZAFT forces are caught in a battle, having the same goal yet for different purposes. However, how did this battle start? Let us rewind some time back.

_______

Baseas (6:00 A.M.)

"We are now, approaching Earth atmosphere in 10 minutes." Buzzed the intercom.

Athrun and Dearka followed the commander to the hangar, where they would receive their new mobile suit. Athrun was still getting used to the situation right now; his head filled with confusion and disgust. How many battles have they fought, how many blood had been shed, all for a war to end. Yet, it still starts another one. When will people learn that Coordinators and Naturals are still the same race?

Capt. Shayu, stopped and turned around briskly. Athrun and Dearka, looked up and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Gentlemen, the council has approved of these two new mobile suits which you shall pilot. Mr. Zala," Shayu called and motioned his face to look at a Crimson colored Mobile Suit. " This is the VXEDnTropY type Mobile Suit codenamed "Firm Justice". Nuclear powered and highly experimental; the "Firm Justice" is equipped with Z32 beam lasers, The Trinity Dual bladed Lance, and Equipped with Viftaka Armor. The Latest in the industry of PLANTS."

Athrun stared in bewilderment of his new MS, it was just like his previous MS, only more….menacing. He highly doubted that such a machine would bring peace again, everytime he rode one of these things, the situation only seemed to get worse.

"Elseman on the meanwhile," Shayu continued, "will be piloting the "N-Buster" an enhanced version of your Buster equipped with all the best type of long range weapons. Im sorry to say that we couldn't add much more; It seemed that the Buster was designed mainly for long range and therefore modifying it would have ruined its potential."

"Oh man…." Dearka sighed.

Shayu and Athrun just smiled in sympathy for their fellow comrade's misfortune. However, the jested moment was quickly erased as the Ship began rumbling; signaling their arrival to the earth's atmosphere.

_-_-_-_-_----____---__-

Da Tian City (6:08)

"Commander Niou!" a GAAU scouter shouted, "A ship from ZAFT is spotted in the South China sea, ma'am!"

"What!?" Niou yelled, then quietly regained her composure, "understood, please prepare a Junk class ship."

"Understood!"

Once the scout left, Niou pressed her hand on the intercom and bellowed, "Plague Division, I repeat Plague Division, prepare for battle!"

_-_-_-____--_----_---_-_--_-_-_-

(Baseas) 6:12

Athrun and his teammates disembarked off the Baseas and started facing the four dark colored mobile suits. It was quite surreal, they had only arrived at the Ocean when the alarm had sounded. The MS were unknown and the only course of action was to engage the enemy.

"Guys, be careful," Athrun warned, "We don't know what the enemy is capable of."

"Roger!" Dearka and Richel replied.

"Screw it, im gonna kill them!" Richard roared.

"WAIT!" Athrun shouted, but it was too late, Richard rushed to meet the enemy.

Having no choice, the others followed suit. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_---___---___-___--__-__-__

Archangel 6:12

Murrue Ramius had only arrived at the area where Cagalli was reportedly at before the ship was sunk but only came face to face with a skirmish. Eight Mobile Suits were attacking each other and throwing each other beams, lasers, bombs, missiles, projectiles and every sort of weapon imaginable. It was not long however, when one of the MS noticed their ship and charged towards it. Alarmed, Murrue quickly shouted orders.

"Everyone, prepare for immediate battle! Prepare Valiant and port 20 to starboard, Unleash Etnes Anti- MS guns and be ready to fire Gottfried! Alarm Kira and Shinn to deploy their MS and make it snappy! Aim helldarts at the Incoming black GUNDAM! Helldarts, Fire!"

The small shaped missiles quickly dispatched and targeted the Gundam, to which it simply avoided.

Kira and Shinn, got out of the board and quickly directed their energy at the Black colored Gundam.

_-_-_-_-_-

Present time.

The Gundams flew wildly at each other and the situation had become confusing. The Archangel, the Baseas, and the junk were fighting each other and the MS as well. What mad it even more difficult was that the GAAU had planted Signal jammers that made all radars useless. Athrun, Dearka, and Richard valiantly fought as Niou, Jack, Langa charged forth at them. Saga however was squaring off with Kira and Shin, both surprised they were havinjg a difficult time against one lone Gundam.

Unbeknownst to them all however, a little buoyed ball was floating; its antenna beeping bright yellow and making tiny bit sounds that was to end this fighting..


End file.
